I Do Love a Challenge
by ScarletSwan22
Summary: This is set in 3B somewhere. Basically before Emma and Killian were dating. It's a lighthearted drabble/one shot for the (crack)pairing of Emma and Will, using a one line dialogue prompt.


This is set in 3B somewhere. Basically before Emma and Killian were dating. It's a lighthearted drabble/one shot for the (crack)pairing of Emma and Will, using a one line dialogue prompt.

 _-Emma_

 _ **Prompt: "The way you flirt is shameful."**_

* * *

Emma is entirely convinced that if she rolls her eyes anymore, they'll surely roll right out of her head.

She's locked Will Scarlet up for the eighth time in a week and she's just about had enough. He's a nuisance; his innuendos and open appraisal of her every time she's in his line of vision are bordering on obscene and she's been tempted to let him go just to avoid them on numerous occasions.

But she's starting to suspect he's getting arrested on purpose. He's only ever been picked up by David once, and the rest of the time he causes a ruckus only when he knows she's on shift.

And the amount of paperwork he's generating is enough to make her want to punch him in his goddamn smug face.

"Oii, sheriff. You tryin' to starve a man 'ere? Where's me 'alf-nibbled poptart?"

Once again she's rolling her eyes. But she still grabs the poptart off of her plate and stalks toward his cell.

(She may as well put a fucking nameplate on the cell door now, he inhabits it so often.)

"There. Eat that and shut up. I'm busy."

She all but throws the poptart at him and simply glares in response to his salacious smirk before turning on her heel and making for her office.

"There's somethin' else I'd much rather 'ave a taste of y'know, love."

She flips him the bird over her shoulder. She can't go one damn shift without an innuendo or twelve being thrown her way.

And the thing she hates most about it is that she really doesn't hate it much at all. She wants to…but she's warmed to him in some strange way. Warmed to his unconventional method of attempting to 'woo' her.

It's ridiculous. _He's_ ridiculous. But she's finding herself biting back a smile more often than not at his fumbled attempts to compliment her and his deceptively cocky manner when he flirts.

And _God_ does he flirt.

When she finally finishes the latest file she's had to write up following his arrest for stealing poptarts, of all things, it's late. In the space of a week she's arrested him for stealing various pointless items from the drug store, the library and a handful of the storefronts on Main Street.

But this time was the one that really riled her up, because not only had he stolen a box of Frosted Blueberry poptarts, but he'd then stuck a post-it note on them with "For Swan" scrawled over it in red pen, accompanied with a smiley face, and left them outside the station.

She'd been about to leave for the evening when she'd gotten the call from Tom Clark at the pharmacy where he'd lifted from this time, and on her way out of the station she'd stumbled over the stolen box of treats. She'd also caught sight of him rounding the corner across the street.

He hadn't put up any kind of fight when she'd chased him down and aggressively cuffed him, a cheeky grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

And that's why she's now stuck at the station at gone 9pm, instead of being at home relaxing in the hot bath she's been dreaming about all day.

Lifting her gaze, she immediately finds his through the glass of her office and he proffers her a winning smile and a wink. She rolls her eyes for what feels like the five hundredth time that night.

Wearily pushing herself to her feet, she flips his file closed (the one that's at least five times the size of every other file) and grabs her jacket. Shrugging it on she can feel his eyes on her from the other room.

She could just lock up her office and leave without another word to him. That's what she should do and she knows it.

But instead she finds herself walking over to his cell, eyeing him coolly and folding her arms as she perches against the desk opposite him.

"You gonna tell me what all this crap is about? You make me arrest you almost every damn day, Scarlet. _Eight_ times this week. That's a record even for you."

"P'rhaps I just enjoy yer company, Swan."

He grins, leaning his head against the bars and letting his arms hang over them as he holds her gaze.

"And the poptarts? What the fuck was that about? You're trying to get caught now? What's up with that?"

"Well I know yer like Frosted Bluberry. A fine choice I must say. You 'ave good taste, love. Which is why yer should let me take ya'out."

She scoffs at him and sighs, rubbing her temples in exasperation.

"The way you flirt is shameful. You seriously drive me crazy."

She says tiredly, and he smirks, tongue pressing against his cheek.

"Oh, just gimme the chance, sheriff. I would _love_ to drive you crazy. Really give you a reason for those pretty eyes to roll."

She scoffs again and pointedly rolls her eyes for good measure, ignoring the way his hungry gaze has her blood thrumming pleasantly.

"Yer blushing, lass."

He comments smugly and she steps forward then, grabbing the bars just above where his arms are dangling through, levelling her face inches away from his. She can't help the satisfied thrill that runs through her when she sees his throat bob when he swallows hard at her sudden proximity.

"You couldn't handle it."

She says breathily, green siren gaze locked on him, easily able to see the effect she's having when he tenses, throat working once again.

"P'rhaps you're the one who couldn't 'andle it."

He challenges. But all his earlier bravado and cocky self-assuredness have vanished and she's the one smirking then, lingering close enough that his eyes dart down to her mouth while his tongue instinctively slides across his bottom lip.

And with that she straightens up and turns away, striding toward the exit and flipping the light off in her office as she goes. She hears him protesting, calling out her name in frustration and rattling the bars he's held behind.

She stops just before she rounds the corner and glances over her shoulder to meet his gaze. She's teasing him and she knows it. But she's paying him back for the mountains of paperwork he keeps lumbering her with.

And she won't deny, she gets somewhat of a thrill when she sees the desire and hunger in his eyes, blazing against her skin wherever they roam.

Shaking herself out of those thoughts, she bites her lip before throwing him her most saccharine smile laced with seduction.

"Night, Scarlet. Sweet dreams."


End file.
